


What’s left when children go to war (podfic)

by KieraElieson, Odaigahara



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Burns, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Forced Bonding, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Mental Coercion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odaigahara/pseuds/Odaigahara
Summary: PodficDay 4: Trail of Color*The answer should have been obvious: his king preferred the sorcerer alive, obviously, since then he could be interrogated for information on the rebels. The royal torturers could dredge all they could out of his brain before he died- and then he would die, bound in nullifying chains and all alone, and it would be a mercy.That was his king’s wish, so it was Roman’s as well. He should have been content with that, should have been a loyal soldier, oathbound as he’d been since childhood- should already have put his captive in chains to take him back-But he couldn’t stop thinking about how the torturers might crush his glasses, or bash in that scholarly face, or break all of those ink-stained fingers.He couldn’t stop seeing the blue splashed across the clearing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	What’s left when children go to war (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's left when children go to war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607427) by [Odaigahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odaigahara/pseuds/Odaigahara). 



This is a podfic of What’s left when children go to war. It is written by Odaigahara and read by Kieraelieson.   
  


The link leads to YouTube, where the complete podfic is posted in one video.   
  
https://youtu.be/CTyQNrHxqJQ


End file.
